Quanila
by Lydja-chan
Summary: Set in a time before the destruction of the Sayians. Meet a medic from Cold's forces who get mixed up with this warrior race.
1. Quanila

Quanila

By: Lydja-chan

"MEDIC!"

_He we go again_ Quanila thought as she raced to yet another patient. She landed next to the fallen solider and made a quick assessment of his injuries. _Won't be able to save that arm. No sign of internal injuries, not a tank emergency._ She pulled a small cylindrical tube from her medic bag, adjusted the settings and cut the man's arm off above the elbow, cauterizing it at the same time. Luckily, her patient was unconscious so she didn't have to waste any painkillers on him. She hoisted his massive body, a feat not quite believable given her slight frame, and hauled him back to base camp. She gave the attending medic a brief report before heading back into the thick of battle. 

Quanila paused in her flight long enough to notice the squad of pods making entry in the upper atmosphere. _Oh great reinforcements. They had better be good cause otherwise its just more butts for me to pull out of the fire._ As she watched one of the incoming pods was hit by a large blast. The pod instantly dissolved and a form began falling from the sky. 

_I always have to jinx it don't I._ Quanila thought ruefully even as she speed towards the plummeting figure. She grabbed a hold of his ankles to slow his fall but wasn't able to stop it altogether, instead she was pulled along with him. They landed in a heap, creating a crater with the force of their impact. 

"Oww... Someone get the ID of that freighter?" Quanila pushed herself up and found that she was staring into dark slanted eyes, accompanied by a smirk.

"I appreciate the thought woman, maybe after the battle, ne?

Quanila was confused until she realized that she was lying directly on top of him. She quickly scrambled off, then remembering that he had been in a devastating crash, bent over to examine him.

He propped himself up on his elbows and laughed at her. "Persistent aren't you. Get your hands off me baka."

"Would you be quiet and stay still." Quanila scolded, "I'm a medic."

He brushed her aside and rose. "Go find some weakling to help. We Saiyans don't need medics." With that, he flew off to the battle.

"We'll see about that." She mumbled after the disappearing solider who had left her kneeling in the dirt. She probably would have stayed there if her extra sensitive ears didn't pick up a faint call of 'medic' from the other end of the battlefield. "No rest for the weary I guess." 

******

He felt numb, weightless. He opened his eyes but was meet by a stinging liquid and quickly shut them again. _Regen tank_. He tried to remember how he had got there; the last thing he could recall was finishing off a few dozen natives and then a large heat at his back. _Seems like someone got lucky, well, not that lucky. I'm still here._ Then he felt the liquid begin to drain from the tank, he waited until it was done to remove the breathing mask. When he stepped out he was meet by a sarcastic barb. 

"So you don't need medics, eh?"

He glared over at the control console and was meet by a pair of emerald eyes expressing a mixture of scorn and amusement. He recognized those eyes. _Ah, the medic from the battle._ He humphed and turned to the table were his gear was laid out. Picking up a towel that was there, he began to dry off his damp skin. 

_Oh he's a cocky one isn't he._ Though she was trying to be disgusted Quanila couldn't help but admire his well-muscled body. He was tall, easily 6'5", something that she liked since she was 6'1/2" and there weren't very many males on the ship noticeably taller than her. He caught her staring at him when he twisted his body to dry the long brown tail at the base of his back. He flashed her a smug smirk that caused her to cross her arms and turn to the side to try and keep from blushing.

Tankul quickly dressed, sauntered over, and leaned on the console. "Now, I believe that we have some unfinished business." He brought his tail up to stroke her cheek. 

"I don't think so solider." Quanila brought her own tail up to slap his away. 

His eyes widened noticeably before narrowing slyly. His interest was peaked. "You're awful mouthy for a slave."

She gave him a look that should have melted titanium and when she spoke her voice dripped with venom. " Is that anyway to talk to the person who saved your life?!?!" 

He was having fun. Not many slaves had the guts to argue with him. This could be very interesting.

Then Quanila remembered herself and became very business-like. " Your orders, sir, are to return to Vejitisie to rejoin your squad. We will rendevue with a connecting transport in three days. Your temporary quarters are on deck 5 room 12. Please follow all recommended recovery procedures." She then returned her attention to the control console and began close down procedures. 

Tankul was completely shocked at being dismissed so abruptly, especially by a medical slave. He remained motionless for a few seconds before stalking out of the medical facility. 

*****

Her duty shift done, Quanila walked down the corridor to her quarters. She opened the door and breathed a sigh of relief. She was always happy to return to her little home. It wasn't much really, more like a large closet than a room. She had a footlocker, fold down bunk, desk with her data console, and a chair. She shared a bathing facility with the room to her right. It was small yes, but it was hers. A luxury that few slaves had, and she had worked hard to get it. Risking her life time after time to save officers and soldiers alike. Plus she had been on this ship for nearly five years now, working her way up the technical ranks to become 2nd chief medical officer. 

Quanila stepped in, the door closing automatically behind her, and crossed to the far wall to sit at her desk. She was putting the final touches on her SDPCFR form. She already had her medical supervisor's approval and recommendation, all she needed now was the captain's and she could send it in. She couldn't believe it, after 20 years as a slave she was on the verge of freedom. She had her meeting with the captain tomorrow and once she turned everything in the process should take no longer than six months. Quanila leaned back in her chair and began to daydream about what it would be like to be free again. Her reverie was broken by a knock at the bathroom door.

"Come in Chipie" she called out. The door slid back to reveal a short humanoid with pale yellow skin and blue hair. 

"Hey hun. Ya off duty."

"Yup"

"Gotta rest day tomorrow?"

"Yup"

Chipie crossed to Quanila's bed and hopped up on it, her dangling legs not quite touching the floor. "Good, then you're coming with me."

"And where exactly are we going?" Quanila questioned Chipie, eyeing her suspiciously.

"You never hear anything good in that medbay do you?"

"Nope. I'm afraid that you mess hall jockeys control the grapevine around here. Now out with it, what's going on?"

"That's a fine way to talk to a head cook. Remind me to spit in your food next time you eat on my shift."

"Chipashion" Quanila growled impatiently.

"Keep your fur down. There's a big party in the main training room tonight. The captain has released 20 barrels of Shangul ale. He got a big bonus for the planet we cleared before this one."

"Oh ya I remember. Only had to deal with one rash someone got from some native grass. 

"Yeh, anyway, apparently King Cold got top price for it because we didn't mark it up. Soo, are you coming?" She cocked her head to the side and gave Quanila a wide-eyed questioning look. 

"Definitely not. I've got a meeting with the captain tomorrow and I'm not going into it with a hangover."

"Well girl," Chipie slapped her knee and hopped off the bed. "That settles it. You gotta go. Captain won't be very happy if you pass up his celebration." She stood behind Quanila's chair and hugged her shoulders. 

Quanila gave her a crossed look out of the corner of her eye then gave in. "You win."

"Great!!" Chipie slapped her on the back. "Now, what are you going to wear?"

Quanila placed her head on her folded arms and began shaking it back and forth disgustedly.

"Oh come on, don't tell me that you're going to wear a plain old shipsuit. Come on. Take the opportunity to strut your stuff. Live a little. Walk on the wild side. Get down with your..."

"ALRIGHT... alright. Anything to shut you up." She glared over at Chipie who only flashed her a bright smile.

"Great, you get in the shower. I'll pick out the clothes."

Quanila began mumbling in her native language about insane cooks even as she stripped off her shipsuit and headed for the shower. 

*****

_These idiots have no clue how to have a good time. No fights and this slope isn't strong enough to get a baby drunk._ Tankul sulked from his corner. _The idea of fun on this ship must be gyrating your body to this noise they claim is music._ Commotion from the entrance drew his attention. To a chorus of whistles two figures emerged from the crowd. One tall and slim, the other short but well proportioned. Even though Tankul was a Saiyan, and these two obviously were not, he had been in the off-world forces a long time and had an appreciation of the female form, even in other species. 

*****

Quanila would never admit it to Chipie but she was enjoying herself. She usually kept herself very reserved and professional. Medics in the military were necessary but not exactly revered. So now that she had the opportunity loosen up she was going to take advantage of it.

"CHIPIE!!" A crowd against the wall called out and Quanila found herself dragged by the arm to join them. Two stools opened up at the make shift bar. A hand came up to help her sit. She looked at the owner; he was a fairly good-looking humanoid. Orange complexion, white moustache and hair both nicely trimmed, and two curved horns at the top of his head. Remembering that she was going to have a fun tonight she graced him with a suggestive half smile as she took his hand and sat down. A mug of ale was immediately placed in front of her. To her right Chipie was already flirting with two males. They raised their glasses to each other in a silent toast. Chipie downed hers in one swallow while Quanila mearly sipped at hers. She was going to have fun tonight but she still had a meeting in the morning. 

She returned her attention to her bar mate and began to chat. He was navigation officer, enlisted not a slave, and had only been on the ship for about two months. She told him that she had been stationed here for five years but neglected to reveal that she was a medtech or a slave. No use dealing with any pre-conceived notions there. They talked for a while before she excused herself. _He's ok. But too much of a stuffed shirt for me._

Quanila began to make a circuit of the room, all the while absently sipping at her mug of ale. When a slow partners song began to play she was immediately approached by three males. She favored one of her fellow medtechs with the first dance. Then the taller of the remaining two. The music changed and she shared a fast dance with the last one. Quanila turned to go back to the bar only to find another group of guys who wished to share her company. She was still pretty energetic so she did not refuse them. After a full fifteen minutes of non-stop dancing with she couldn't count how many partners, Quanila excused herself.

"Wooho!! Party Animal!!" Chipie greeted her as she approached the bar. Quanila waved to the bartender, who quickly gave her a mug of ale. This time she downed the contents in two gulps. 

"Ahh... That's good. ME!! How about YOU heartbreaker! If your mate were here he'd kill you." Quanila said while still attempting to catch her breath. 

"Mate? What are you talking about? Oh... him. Feh. That was over 25 years ago, before I became a slave. Besides, I didn't like him much anyways." Chipie raised her glass high over her head. "May the baka rot in the asteroid mines forever." With that she polished off another pint and Quanila, whose glass had been refilled, did with her. 

They looked at each other and broke down in giggles. "Chipie, you are drunk." 

"No I'm not, you are."

"Me. I've had what, three? You must've had at least ten since I went on the dance floor." Quanila waggled her finger at Chipie.

"I've only had nine. Thankyouverymuch." Her attention was distracted by a change in the music. It was an instrumental piece with a quick lilting melody. "Oh Quan, come dance with me. It's a folk song from my home world. You remember those steps I showed you?" Quanila nodded. "Good. Let's show these fellows what real dancing is." 

*****

It took almost a full barrel but Tankul was finally getting a little loosened up. He had found some other soldiers who were as equally loose and started an arm wrestling contest in the corner. After breaking two arms and one table he could genuinely say that he was starting to enjoy himself. Tankul took another swig from his mug and noticed the movement in the center of the room from the corner of his eye. 

"Hmm... What's this? A fight finally break out?"

At first glance it looked like two fighters measuring each other up but then they caught the tempo of the music and began to move towards each other. They meet in the middle and began turning about a point between them. As they circled their feet moved at amazing speeds, so fast than even his Saiyan eyes had trouble following them. Despite the speed of their feet they moved at a smooth flowing pace, their upper bodies and arms swaying gracefully.

The dance was mesmerizing and sensual. Tankul couldn't tear his eyes away from the scene. Through a veil of dusty gold hair he saw oval emerald eyes, half-lidded as if she too was caught in the trance of the dance. Letting the movement flow from her body instead of actually thinking about them. Tankul's eyes widened as he realized who the dancer was. _The medic!! _In confirmation he saw her tail brush her partners thigh and instantly the two leapt into the air. 

They began to perform a series of astounding aerial acrobatics. Using the walls, ceiling, and each other as push-off points they flew through the air, without using ki, in perfect synchronization with one another and the music. They meet in the center and began to sink to the floor. As they descended the little one turned her back to the medic and locked her hands behind the medic's head. The medic in turn wrapped her arms around her partner's waist and threw them in to a spin. They gained momentum until they were moving so fast that they seemed to have disappeared to all but those with the keenest eye. The only evidence of their presence was the wind that whipped through crowd, knocking several of the spectators over. They slowed down and the little one sank kneeling to the floor while the medic stood behind her with feet planted firmly far apart. On the last triumphant note of the song the two performers threw their arms up and heads back.

There was a moment of stunned silence before the audience burst into loud cheers and applause. Tankul joined in the celebration until he snapped back to his senses and realized what he was doing was very un-Saiyan-like. He stopped clapping but continued to watch the pair in the middle of the room. 

*****

Quanila was drawing air into her starving lungs and bathing in the applause. She broke her pose and reached down to pull Chipie up. She draped one arm over Chipie's shoulders and Chipie put her arm around Quan's torso. They waved and bowed to the crowd, accepting praise and declining the offers of the crowd of males that suddenly surrounded them. After a while they were finally able to get away from all the well wishers and headed to the bar. They each had another pint to ease the dryness in their throats caused by such activity. The head bartender then paced two glasses of bright blue liquid in from of them. 

"Here you go ladies. The good stuff, compliments of the captain." Chipie and Quanila looked at each other, shrugged, toasted and then downed the drinks. 

"Woah... That is good!" Chipie exclaimed. "Any chance I can get another?" She winked at the bartender and leaned over the counter suggestively. 

"Oh no you don't. *hiccup* You're stoked and so am I. We're going home." Quanila stated emphatically. 

"Come on Quuaaaaan." Chipie wined. "Just a little *hiccup* longer. Besides, there's lots of guys here who'll take me home later." 

"Nope, I don't think so. Let's go lover girl." Quan left, dragging the protesting Chipie out the door with her. They headed down the corridor in a slow stumbling progression. Neither noticed the tall figure that followed after them.

***** 

"O.k....o.k....stop..stop.... Quan I can't go any further." Chipie collapsed on the side of the corridor pulling Quan down with her.

"Yes you can. See I can do it." Quan stood with the help of the wall and started walking. She got about 3 feet before she lost her balance and fell on her back. Chipie crawled over and laid her head next to Quan's. Both stared at the ceiling for a long time. 

"Hey Quan."

"Ya Chip."

"How long has the ceiling had eyes?" 

Quanila contemplated this for a moment. "I don't think it's the ceiling. Ceilings don't have eyes, and a nose, and mouth."

"Ouh, ouh, I know, I know, it's a person." Chipie said as she flailed her hand around to try and slap Quan's shoulder in the excitement of her revelation.

"You are so observant. Where are you two trying to go?" the face leaning over them said. 

"Oh, Chipie. It's a knight in shining armor." Quanila reached her long arms up and grabbed the figure by the back of the neck. Clearly startled he stood up quickly, but Quan had a good grip and held on. In unexpected deftness, given her current condition, Quanila swung herself onto his back, hugged his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist. 

*****

He took a sharp intake of breath, unfortunately that only made the female on his back tighten her legs, under which his tail was pinned. 

"Hey" the little one on the called reaching her arms towards him, "I want a ride too." Tankul resigned himself that he had just become the taxi for these two women. He bent down and scooped her up as she giggled incessantly. "Hey Quan" he felt the other female poke her head out from behind his hair. "Like him I call dibs." The pressure on his tail tightened again.

"Oh, no you don't you hussy, you're drunk, plus I caught him first." She nuzzled her cheek against his, it felt odd because it wasn't smooth skin like he expected but soft downy fur. 

The two females bickered at each other for a few minutes until Tankul had had enough. "Where am I taking you two?" he tried to growl but it came out more like a plea since his tail was being pinched.

"Deck 10 room 32" was the soft nearly sensual reply in his ear. Gritting his teeth he headed towards the lift. 

By the time he reached it the one in his arms had passed out. No such luck with the one on his back. During the lift ride she had rediscovered her own tail and was tickling his nose with it. Then she tried to find other areas where he might be ticklish. Ending up wrapping her wondering appendage around his upper left thigh. As he walked down the hall on her deck she nibbled his ear and let her fingers dance across his chest armor. Just before he got to the door she told him he felt the pressure on his neck and tail loosen. She put her chin on his shoulder and unbelievably began to purr.

He reached the door and backed in, the bio recognizers automatically opening it. He entered the small cramped room and saw the bunk in it's upright position. He unlatched it and placed the little one on it. Now with both hands free he could turn his attention to the one on his back. He unwrapped her legs first, taking a moment to unwind his tail from his waist and let the blood circulation flow freely again. Then he pried her arms away from his neck and laid her on the bunk next to the other female. 

Tankul turned to go, only to be held back by something. He looked down and realized that one more part of her still remained attached to him. He detwined her tail from his thigh, giving it a quick pet, caressing the soft fur before releasing it. Instead of wrapping itself around her waist like a Saiyan's tail would, it hung down off the bed and the end began to twitch back and forth. Tankul left and in the corridor he turned around and gave the now closed door a long thoughtful look before heading back to the lift to return to his own quarters. 

******************

Hello ^_^* This is the first fanfic I've posted here. Based on the one review I recieved already *thankies* I feel that I should explain myself a little bit. I prefer to write stories using the context of a series, not the actual characters. So many other people do that better than I do. This story uses Sayians and Cold's forces but that is not the main focus. If your looking for the Z gang you're in the wrong place. Quanila is a feline looking alien. Chippie is a diffrent type of alien. (I have pics of both on my site: click on the namek doll) It's a very mixed crew. I got this idea from the scene of Frieza's base during the fight between him and Goku and scenes of Frieza's ship with the many alien types present. I may be slow in producing chapters but if I get the impression that people actually like the story I'll get my butt in gear. Enjoy ^_^*


	2. Upheavel

Quanila

*Chapter 2*

by Lydja-chan

******

BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP Quanila reached over to shut the alarm off but only succeeded in rolling off the bunk. She crawled over to her desk and with a final lunge captured the offending device. She shut the siren off and studied the digits for a long stupefied moment. "AAHHHHH!!!"

"Noah there... keep it down. People are trying to die over here." A drowsy Chipie mumbled from underneath the covers.

"I'm gonna be late... I'm gonna be late..." Quanila stopped her frantic running around the room, "I'm...I'm gonna be sick." and raced to the bathroom. When she returned she was toweling off from what must have been the galaxy's fastest shower. She threw on a clean shipsuit, grabbed her portable data pad, a hair tie and was out the door. 

Chipie peaked out from the covers in time to see the door close, grumbled something unintelligible and appeared to roll over and go back to sleep. Minutes later she got out of bed and prepared for her duty shift. Though at a much reduced pace than her recently departed companion.

******

Quanila raced down the corridor to the lift, hopping from foot to foot when it seemed that it would never get to her floor. When it finally did arrive she bowled over the two people who were trying to exit and shut the door on their heals. 

During the short assent she combed her fingers through her damp hair and started to pleat it. She was just tying off the braid when doors opened onto the floor she wanted. Quanila checked her data pad for the time and saw that she had made it, just barely. She went to the second door and placed her hand on the scanner. After her presence had been authorized the door slide back to reveal a small lobby with two chairs to the side. As soon as she entered she heard the captain's voice say 'Come through.' Quanila took one steadying breath and then walked into the captain's office.

"State your business." the captain said without looking up from the data console he was examining. 

"Second Chief Medical Officer Quanila Felan, requesting approval and recommendation for my Slave Dept Payment Completion and Freedom Request application. Sir." she stated as she stood at attention, feet together and arms at sides. Then she bowed crossing her right arm to her chest. 

The captain scowled at her lowered head but changed to a delighted smile when Quanila returned to attention and he recognized who was speaking to him. "You're one of the dancers from last night, ne?

Quanila blushed furiously, "Hai."

The captain was pleased and leaned back in his chair. "Did you like the Rangalian Rum I sent you?"

"Hai, very much sir." She said with a little too much enthusiasm because she was trying to cover up her nervousness. 

"I was disappointed not to see you or your partner afterwards. I was hoping that you share your talents with me." He leaned forward and put his chin on his propped up fist. All the while eyeing her steadily.

Quan was now fidgeting and trying to stammer out an explanation. "Gomen. Sir. I, uh... my species does not handle alcohol very well and uh... I had already had four glasses of ale so well after... my partner had been having her fair share of fun as well... so after the rum I decided we should... go before we did anything.... well..uh... foolish." Quanila hid her face in her hand and began shaking her head back and forth. 

The captain however was thoroughly enjoying her explanation. He laughed heartily when she finally finished. "Well understood. Well understood." After a few more chuckles the captain settled down. "Ah... Now to the business at hand. Your application." Quanila quickly handed it over. "Let's see what we got here." He began reviewing the document, occasionally making comments outloud. "Initial training debt.... 20 years service.... advancements..." he looked at Quanila from beneath arched brows. "You saved the previous captain's life on two occasions?" she nodded. "hmm... very impressive. All that plus modifications to regen tanks that have made them 20% more efficient." He placed the pad on his desk. "I see no problems here. I will gladly approve your request and add to it my recommendation."

Quanila was ecstatic. It took all her will power to keep from jumping up and down with joy. She was so enthralled that she nearly missed what the captain was saying to her.

"... after this mission."

"Mission sir?"

The captain sighed. "Yes, the Sayian ship we are meeting in two days lost its medical section to a hull breach. They were clearing a world that had some spatial defenses and were caught unprepared." The captain's face twisted with obvious disdain for such carelessness. "The ship was repaired at a nearby station and heading back to their home planet when their mission orders were changed. So now they need a new medical team." The captain rose, came around his desk and stood in front of Quanila, looking up into her eyes. "I was worried about who to send but after reviewing your credentials I know that you're the right one for the job. Sayians are a rough bunch, your supervisor would have never been able to handle them. But You! Being a battle medic and also having superb technical abilities won't have any problem."

Quanila was stunned. It seemed like she was being put on a pedestal for the convince of a better shot. "But.. sir..."

She was cut off. "Oh don't worry. I'm not sending you in there alone. Let's see.... three in addition to yourself should be plenty for a ten-month mission. I'm depending on you to take care of your team and watch out for yourself as well. Ahh. Don't worry about it." He said cheerfully and patted her on the back. "Just think, when you get back you'll be a free Federated Worlds citizen with a nice little bonus to boot." As he talked he maneuvered her towards the door. "So pick your team, pack up and be ready to ship out in approximately 48 hours." The captain gave Quan a final gentle nudge out the door and once she was through closed it behind her. 

******

"Hey there sweet stuff. How about some more for your favorite guy, huh?" 

Chipie pointed at him with her spoon. "You, are hardly my favorite. So shove off Tran." She waved him along the line, and he went with a small chuckle. He was instantly replaced by another solider, who was beaming with a charming smile. Chipie graced him with a small scowl as she served him. "And you too, Macoy."

"Aww... Chipie. Just trying to be friendly." His voice became suggestive. "A guy can try can't he?"

Chipie leaned across the counter, traced his nose with her forefinger, from bridge to tip. She brought her face close to his. "O yes he can try. But that doesn't mean it'll get him anywhere." With that she covered his face with her hand and pushed him back, rather forcefully. 

He was caught off guard and barely saved his food from falling on the floor. "Heartless wench." he growled, as he made his way back into the line.

Chipie just responded with a big smile. She began to return her attention to serving the rest of the line when she saw Quanila enter the mess hall. Chipie called over one of her assistants to take her place and went over to meet Quan. "Hey hun..." Chipie started but immediately stopped when she saw the look on her friend's face. "Your look like your whole world has just been destroyed."

"It has." Quanila said stonely. 

"Nani!? Wait, I think we better sit down for this one." Chipie guided her over to a free table in the corner. "Now," she said after she forced Quan to sit down and took the seat across from her. "Was your request refused?"

"No."

"I'm confused. I though that's what you wanted. "

"It is."

"Then what's wrong honey?" Chipie took Quanila's hands into her own.

The simple gesture woke Quan from her daze. The stone mask she was wearing over her emotions cracked and she broke down in tears. "Oh, Chip... I've... I've been reassigned." Quanila tried to say more but was overwhelmed and could do nothing but cry. 

Chipie came around and cradled her head. Petting her and speaking softly as sobs racked Quanila's body. "Shh... everything's going to be o.k." Chipie put her finger under Quan's chin and forced her to look into her eyes. "Listen. No matter what happens, where you go, or the distance between us some things will never change. You will always be my best friend and I will always love you. Now why don't you go back home, take a shower, a nap, whatever. Just relax. My shift will be over in about 6 hours. When I get done we'll talk. o.k.?" Quanila nodded. "Look, I hate to leave you but I really have to get back to work." They stood and gave each other a warm hug. "You gonna be o.k.?"

"Yeah, thanks Chipie."

"Don't worry about it. Just take it easy for right now." She gave Quan a gentle shove towards the door, waited till she had left the mess hall and then went back to work with a small shake of her head. 

******

Quanila was throwing her clothes into a travel pack, forcefully. Despite her efforts she couldn't bring herself to calm down and relax. Approximately three hours after she returned to her room Quanila was past despair, beyond emotional fatigue and was now just plain mad. "Send me on a..." she tossed a chipset into the bag, "...uncivilized.." then stuffed a dress, "...monkey-infested..." a sock, "...Sayian..." tried to close the zipper, "...Junk heap..." threw the bag on the floor, "...HOW DARE THEY!!!" and gave it a final stomp. 

The door chimed, she didn't bother to turn around. "COME IN." Quan called out and heard the door swish open. "Chipie, can you believe it? I've been transferred to a Sayian ship. Six months till emancipation and I'm posted on a ship with smug, empty headed..." Quan turned around and found that she wasn't speaking to Chipie. "...brutes." she finished in a whisper.

"Tankul" he said as he entered her quarters, a smug twist on his lips. 

"Tankul" she repeated quietly. Then she saw his tail unwrap from around his waist and start swinging back and forth behind him. That reminded her of who this man actually was. "You!!" She snapped. "What are you doing here?!"

He crossed his arms and smiled. "I'm here to debrief you on the protocols of a Sayian ship. The way you act you'll get yourself killed in less than a week. We Sayians are after all... how you say ... brutes."

Quanila's eyes were still sparkling with anger but she was smart enough to realize that she wasn't in a position to do anything about it. This man was no longer a patient or even an ordinary solider. He was her clear superior and, given her current situation, the key to her survival. Suddenly, the puzzle pieces from her previous encounters with him fell together and she understood that he saw her as a slave and nothing more. Apparently in his culture talents and abilities meant nothing. You were who your label and status said you were. It was disheartening realization and she wasn't sure if she could adjust. Yes, she had been a slave almost her entire life but that meant something different in King Cold's empire. Nearly everyone was a slave. It just meant that you had to serve until you proved yourself worthy of freedom. It was the price that every planet paid for protection or disobedience. A portion of their people would become slaves for the Cold family's kingdom. It didn't keep her from advancements or privileges. In fact she lived a very good life and had thus far survived its dangers. _Ok fleabag_ Quanila thought _if that's how it's going to be. I'll play it your way. But you'll pay for this. I promise._ She saw Tankul narrow his eyes suspiciously and it gave her the odd feeling that he had heard her. She shook it off and prepared herself for her new role. Quanila swallowed her pride and became the med-tech slave he expected. 

"Gomen, sir." Quanila said in a meek voice as she bowed low to him. "Would you prefer to continue this meeting here or would you like to go to a conference room?" She could feel his eyes borring into the top of his head. Finally he stepped to the side, not an easy feat given his big frame, indicating that she should lead the way. 

******

__

Ugh. Again she backs down. I was sure I'd get a good fight out of her. Tankul fumed as he walked behind the medic. She's wouldn't let him see her eyes when she stepped aside to let him into the lift first. A shame because he noticed the way they sparkled when she had been mad at him in the med-bay. He liked it. However since he was now behind her he noticed a few other aspects he could appreciate. She was tall and slim, easily mistaken as weak, but he could see the well-proportioned muscles beneath her close fitting shipsuit. The black stripe that started at the tip of her nose, ran through her hair, obviously down her spine, not stopping till it reached the end of her long tail. 

He could tell that she was still furious. The body language was obvious to read. Bristled tail that kept twitching back and forth. The large ears at the top of her head were flattened and angled slightly back in his direction. Wearing no boots, but instead walking gracefully on the balls of her feet, ready to spring out of harm's way. 

Surprised at his interest in this female Tankul started to wonder through his thoughts. He had been on away missions for a long time now. In fact it had been nearly six years since he had set foot on his native planet. He was just entering his fourth decade, reaching his prime as a fighter. Though he doubted he would ever go beyond his third-class status. He had not yet taken a mate, nor was likely to win one, or commissioned an heir from the gene banks. He preferred to do things the old fashioned way. Speaking of which that had been a while ago as well. 

The medic, _What had the captain said her name was? Oh yes, Quanila Felan, how absurd having two names_, put her hand on the door scanner and once again stepped to the side, eyes downcast, to allow him to enter first. He took a seat at the conference table, she entered and stood at attention until he motioned that she was to have a seat.

Tankul fetched a data pad from within his armor and tossed is over to her. "Standard operating procedures for Sayian ships. You are expected to brief the other members of your team." Quanila nodded as she began to scan the material. "The captain has informed me that he would greatly appreciate it if you returned from this mission alive. The female cocked an eyebrow and stared at him from underneath her bangs. "So I'm here to let you know how to survive."

Quanila put the pad down, folded her hands on the table and looked him steadily in the eye. He had her undivided attention. "One. As head med-tech you will be allowed to talk to the first officer. Never approach the captain. Your assistants are not to talk to the crew unless spoken to. Two. Sayians are often involved in fights that result in serious injury or death. You are not to interfere. You may only treat a patient if they are brought to you or permission is granted. Three. Keep that tucked around your waist. 

*****

Tankul was pointing past her. Confused Quan looked behind her but saw nothing. When she returned her gave to him Tankul was rolling his eyes.

"Your tail, baka."

Quanila brought her tail in front of her and began to play with the tip. It was something she often did when curious or thinking. "What's wrong with a tail? You have one." She saw a hint of color flash across his cheeks.

"Uhh… well… In Sayian culture it is the height of rudeness to finger one's tail in public."

"Oh." Quanila immediately stopped playing with her tail. 

Tankul continued. "Sayian's are very sensitive about tails. Above all never touch or amputate a tail, even if it means saving a life. Your only reward will be your own death."

Quanila's interest was peaked, she leaned back in her chair and was about to start playing with her tail again. She consciously reprimanded herself not to. She wondered if there was a physical basis behind the taboo. "Really, hmm… interesting. Do you have any files on Sayian physiology that I could have access to?"

"Nani? Physiology?" Tankul sounded as if he thought she was suddenly speaking another language.

"Yes. Information on body structure, internal organs, hormonal chemicals, disease vulnerabilities, maybe even some autopsy file. A basic understanding of how the Sayian body works."

"How idiotic. If your body works it works. If something's you fix it or you die. Why do you care anyway? All you have to do is get them to a regen tank." Tankul dismissed the notion that there was anything more with a flick of his hand. 

Quanila gave a long-suffering sigh. She had had to explain this to many officers in the past. "Sir, as I was told as a cadet in medical training 'You have to get them to a tank first.' Knowing the makeup of a body helps me do that. In separate species vital organs are in different locations. In an emergency situation a technique that could save a Drakin may kill a Sayian."

Tankul humphed "I doubt anything _you_ could do to a Sayian would kill them."

She tipped her hand to him, "Granted, but I'm positive Sayians are not indestructible. After all, if memory serves me, you were recently in need of my abilities." Tankul's disinterested mask quickly turned into a snarl with sharp canines showing. _Woah girl, careful these guys are awfully touchy. Note to self: don't ever mention to one of these guys that they have weaknesses._ "Ah…" she continued nervously, "Anyway is that that kind of data available?"

"How should I know. You can check for yourself once you get on the ship."

"Very well. Is there anything else that I should know, about body language or anything else? I don't wish to offend anyone with my tail."

Tankul stood to leave. "Just keep it around your waist and there'll be no problems." 

Quanila bowed her head and mumbled something that she must of thought he wouldn't hear. "Should follow your own advice."

Tankul frowned when he realized that his own tail was down and swaying back and forth. It finally hit him why he had such an interest in this female. Reminding him about something that he should have remembered earlier. "One more thing," Quanila lifted her head to meet his gaze. "Watch yourself. It is, after all, a moon year." And with that cryptic remark he left. 

******

Hi. ^_^* I would just like to thank DragonLady and jen for their encouragement to continue this story. I actually had this chapter finished long-hand for a while now. I only take the time to type things up when I get the feeling that people actually want to read it. It doesn't take much to keep me going but I do need something. I welcome all comments and suggestions and take them all very seriously. If you want to see my drawings of Quanila and Chipie they're at my site. (look in the Easel) Enough of my rantings. I hope you liked it and please comment. ^_^*


End file.
